Composite parts of the known type are mainly applicable in the field of automobiles and in particular with inner trim parts, such as instrument panels, middle consoles, vehicle seats, arm rests, door inner trims or likewise.
Such composite parts are disclosed in the application PCT/EP2010/001890, which include a substrate, on which skins connected by a seam are positioned by way of a holding profile. The holding profile includes two wings which simplify an adjustment of the course of the seam on the substrate. Thus a simple deposition of two skins connected by seams is possible for different substrates, i.e. fixed substrates. However, relatively firm haptics result in the region of the holding profile with such composite parts.